toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train
is the first episode of ''Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis When the evil Shadow Line begins to use their evil train the Kleiner to kidnap children, a young man named Right is amongst those nearly captured. He then sees the prismatic Rainbow Line and its Ressha trains appear, along with four of the ToQgers, inspiring him to help protect the children with them. Plot Children with strong imagination are being kidnapped by the Shadow Kaijin Bag Shadow and taken aboard the Shadow Line's evil train the "Kleiner". Much to the monster's surprise, among the captives is a sleeping young man. The young man awakens and introduces himself as Right. He is harassed by Bag Shadow until the prismatic Rainbow Line and its Ressha trains appear, along with four heroes who call themselves the "ToQgers". The ToQgers fight the monster and his army of Kuros, but are forced to flee when Right steps into the battle and is knocked out by Bag Shadow. Right later awakens inside the Ressha and recognizes the ToQgers as his childhood friends: Tokatti, Mio, Hikari, and Kagura. He is greeted by an enigmatic person called the Conductor and his sidekick Ticket who inform him that because of their high imaginations, they were chosen by the Rainbow Line to become the ToQgers in order to stop the Shadow Line's plans to envelop the world in darkness. Soon after, the Kleiner is spotted again and Right is the first to jump into action, not even giving time for his friends to give him his ToQ Changer. When his friends catch up to him and after he takes a beating, Right uses his Imagination to deal a powerful punch to Bag Shadow even without transforming. After rescuing the children, all five ToQgers fight together for the first time. During the battle, Right learns that they can switch their powers and weapons between themselves and they make use of it to confound their enemies (though they were also confusing themselves), alternating their attacks randomly and defeating all the Kuros until the Conductor forcibly undoes the switches, claiming that such an ability must be only used in emergencies. The ToQgers then finish the monster with the Renketsu Bazooka, but it later enlarges itself with the power of darkness, prompting the Conductor to switch control of the Ressha temporarily for the ToQgers to form the giant robot ToQ-Oh, using it to destroy Bag Shadow for good with the Fumikiriken Ressha Flash. Back from their first victory, Right and his friends are astonished when Ticket lets slip that the main reason for them being chosen to become the ToQgers is because they are as good as dead. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Boy: *Girl: *Mother: *Narration: Suit actors *ToQ 1gou: *ToQ 2gou: *ToQ 3gou: *ToQ 4gou: *ToQ 5gou: *Baron Nero: *Madame Noir: *General Schwarz: *Miss Gritta: *Bag Shadow: *Combatant Kuros: ? Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Let's Ride the Limited Express Train: **ToQ 1gou - Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green **ToQ 2gou - Red **ToQ 3gou - Pink **ToQ 4gou - Pink, Blue **ToQ 5gou - Green, Yellow *Similar to the ToQger's cameo in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Right has already used all 4 of his core teammates' powers in this episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of a male Pink hero in an episode of the entire Super Sentai franchise (with the only other instance of a male Pink appearing was a brief Gokai Change in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie). Starting Station - ToQ 1gou Blue.jpg|ToQ 1gou Blue Starting Station - Green & Pink Swap.jpg|ToQ 4gou Pink & ToQ 5gou Green Starting Station - ToQ 1gou Pink.jpg|ToQ 1gou Pink Starting Station - ToQ 1gou Yellow.jpg|ToQ 1gou Yellow This team is all mixed-up.jpg|ToQ 1gou Green, ToQ 2gou Red, ToQ 3gou Pink, ToQ 4gou Blue, & ToQ 5gou Yellow Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou **The "Tripping Scene" is seen in every version of the ToQger opening; it is similar to a similar moment during the opening sequence to Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger when AkibaYellow trips on a rock while running *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'West Japan Railway Company - SL Yamaguchi Series: The steam locomotive rides again, as this formerly in-storage C571 has been fully restored. They use classic-style passenger cars as well. **'West Japan Railway Company - 500 Series Shinkansen: A bullet train with a top speed of 285 kph, it runs both quickly and quietly thanks to the body's similarity to the shape of a bird's beak. **Odakyu Electric Railway - Romance Car LSE (7000 Series): An express train which connects Shinjuku and Hakone-Yumoto. Because there are seats all the way to the very front of the train, the driver's seat is on the second floor. *As a part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *This is the first time a special title is used for an opening Sentai episode; many final episodes have had special episode titles prior to this. *The title of this episode is similar to the twenty-first episode of Magiranger, Let's Go on the Magic Express. *Some of elements were thrown in this episode, since both series share the same train motif: **The battle between Red Ressha with Kuliner at the beginning is similar to battle against from . ***It should be noted that the inside compartment of the Kurainer is recycled from the Ghost Train's compartment from the same movie. ***Also, the Kurainer's carriage design is almost as same as the Ghost Train's. **The moment before Bag Shadow's defeat, he shouts "It makes me cry!" before explodes, the word similar to catchphrase before his battle. **ToQ-Oh's finisher is similar to 's Densha Giri finisher, since both finishing the enemy by holding a sword while riding on top of the rail line before slashing the enemy. *At the beginning of the episode, the narrator tells that "where there is a light, the darkness hates it", a reference to the opening narration "where there is light, shadow lurks and fear reigns" from the GARO ''series. *Riria Kojima's (Mio) 21st birthday and director Shojiro Nakazawa's 43rd birthday, falling on December 18th and December 29th 2014 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1203216_2183.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: ''Starting Station: Let's Ride the Limited Express Train, Station 2: We Are Here, Station 3: Desperate Once Convinced and Station 4: Be Aware of the Things You Lose. DSTD08941-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08941-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢始発駅：特急烈車で行こう *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢始発駅：特急烈車で行こう｣ References See Also (Baron Nero's costume except the head) Category:Season Premieres Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi